zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Anubis the Jackal/History
Background Anubis was born into the House of Galen, one of the few families native to the Mythsetia Veil that survived the Great Purge. He had a brother named Fenrir and like those in his family, he received his cybernetics upon reaching the age of sixteen. Anubis eventually came to inherit the position of the head of his family and had three children Lobo the Wolf, William the Coyote and Jacqueline the Jackal. In his youth, Anubis was a very skilled technomage and rather headstrong, believing that he could take on and defeat anything that stood in his way. He grew up alongside his brother Fenrir and best friend Azreal. However, when Fenrir passed away, Anubis swore to look after Fenrir's children Ezo and Okami. Furthermore, Anubis was deeply upset with Azreal's banishment. Some time after Jackie was conceived, Anubis made the grave mistake of challenging Garnett's, then fourteen and head of the House of Mythos following Hydra's death, authority to rule over their people. Anubis argued that Garnett was putting his own agenda ahead of the welfare of their people and that he was unfit to rule. The argument resulted in a massive fight and although Anubis was older and a skilled technomage with enhanced cybernetics, Garnett was the victor. In the aftermath of the fight, Anubis' body was severely burned and in order to save his life, the majority of his body was replaced with more cybernetics. Rather than finishing him off, Garnett allowed Anubis to live as an example of what would happen to those who dared to question his rule and stand against him. Over time, he noticed his powers begin to weaken as a result of his transition to cyborg. Since his technomage powers were drawn from within and most of his body was replaced with machines, his powers began to deteriorate into nothing. This even drove him to enact a rule within the House of Galen: no individual could have over fifty percent of their body replaced with cybernetics as it would risk power loss. With no one to turn to or confide in following the loss of his powers and clearly still suffering from the trauma of his loss to Garnett, Anubis slipped into a depression and began feeling useless and weak. However, Anubis eventually decided to stop feeling sorry for himself - as there was nothing to bring his powers back - and instead dedicated his time to nurturing the powers of his children. In particular, he focuses on Lobo - to train him as successor to his position as family head - and Jackie - to develop her incredible and prodigious talent, but at the cost of alienating his middle child, Will. Hostile Encounters During the months Azure had been gone in and following the events of Whitewash, Anubis had apparently been conspiring with other house heads, in particular Raphaella the Ocelot and Esmeralda the Fox, to overthrow Garnett the Phoenix. While Garnett's return put a halt in their plans, Anubis met again with Raphaella and Esmeralda to further discuss their plans where they discussed the possible candidates for Garnett's replacement. While Raphaella suggested Umber, Anubis noted that Umber exhibited no desire for leadership or responsibility, had become far too submissive to Garnett and that they cannot force leadership on one who does not want it. Azreal was proposed as another candidate, but his banished status - which could only be revoked by the Chief - and no assurance of him continuing his line made him an uncertainty. Their meeting is interrupted when Umber bursts into their meeting and demands they stop all plans against Garnett, for fear of their safety. Later, Anubis is alerted to an interloper within the underground tunnels and discovered it was none other than Azreal the Dragon, his oldest friend whom he had long thought was dead, with Shadow the Hedgehog. Anubis explained that after Azreal disappeared from the Catacombs, Hydra, Azreal's brother and the previous Chief, had tasked him with determining how Azreal was able to sneak away, leading him to discover the elaborate tunnels. Though he did not have enough resource to install lighting through the whole system, Anubis was able to implement small security points that would alert him if something were moving down there. Anubis led the two towards the Catacombs, filling them in on what has happened since Garnett returned while warning them to stay out of sight and stay low while he sneaks them into the Catacombs. Category:A to Z Category:History (fan)